Luie the Devil
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: A devil named Luie moves into Gloom manor. He is smart & sarcastic and loves girls & yo-yos. Follow him on his experiences with the rest of the Gloom gang. Eventually MalaiseXOC.
1. New Faces

**Chapter 1: New Faces**

My name is Luie, I wouldn't call myself special but one could easily say that I am a bit…different from most other kids. I am a devil. An actual devil. Son of the dark one himself.

I only asked my dad about his job once to which he replied "It is a thankless job that needs to be done." I really love my dad & my mom but the underworld was becoming a bit too crowded for me and I had started feeling old enough to take care of myself. My parents wasn't quite as convinced. My dad said that if I should move away from home I should not be by my own. At first I thought he meant I should take some of the servers with me so I rolled my eyes in annoyance but then he shoved a pamphlet up my face.

It stood Gloom Manor on it and had a picture of said manor. I started reading it and my smile widen till it threated to rip my head in half as I took in every word. This was a place for young monsters like me were they could live without their parents until they grew up. It was located in a place called Gloomsville. I looked up at my parents. "You already planned this?" I asked.

They looked teasingly at each other before nodding. I looked up at them with an uncontrolled smile and hugged them both. I was on my way to a new place with new faces. Maybe I could finally get some friends and who knows maybe even a girlfriend.

Yah, you see I have this problem where I crush on every pretty girl that talks to me. It isn't much of an issue really. I can keep it under control and it isn't like I am the only guy with that problem, but man does it get frustrating.

Now I am standing on the train station in Gloomsville with my new home right ahead. I had my usual get up on. A black leather jacket with a military green shirt underneath and a black pair of pants. I had my trusty purple backpack on. I take it with me wherever I go, it feels safe having all necessaries with me at all times. I also had my carry-on case with me, containing my clothes, lap top and other stuff I will need in my room.

With a gulp of nervousness I started walking up the hill that the mansion was conveniently located on. I looked around to see exactly what kind of madhouse I have been sent to. The mansion itself looked like something out of a Henry Selick movie with two towards sticking out of each side like the horns on a Triceratops. There was also a second smaller house which I thought was a cellar higher up the hill with a dead tree right behind it with a very professional looking treehouse on the tallest branch.

I walked up the porch and rang the doorbell. After a while one of the double doors opened. I expected to meet an adult, one of the staff members but instead I was greeted by a short little girl no more than approximately eleven years old. Her skin was white as baking powder, she had freckles across the face and brushy red hair.

"Hey, you must be the new guy. I am Ruby, it's nice to meet you." She said in a gentle yet enthusiastic voice and offered up her hand.

"I am Luie, it's um, nice to meet you too." I said and shook her hand.

She motioned me to walk inside. "Welcome to your new home!"

Once inside I was almost overwhelmed over how big the main hall was. Hopefully not all rooms are this big, it would make the house seem to empty. I suddenly heard bumping noises coming towards me from upstairs. I was suddenly surprised by a diminutive Cyclops on a pogo-stick. This has been a weird day.

"Wohow, I have almost beat my indoors record, guys!" the Cyclops exclaimed as she continued jumping. Up & down, up & down. I had to look away as to not get dizzy.

"Iris, why don't you come down and say hey to our newest housemate?" Ruby said.

"Okay." The Cyclops apparently called Iris said but instead of getting of the pogo stick she smashed into the ceiling and fell onto a big chair. She smiled as if she didn't even know how close to death she was before she turned her attention to me. "Cool, a new buddy." She happily exclaimed and ran over to me and started too violently shake my hand. I shacked as if I stood atop the words greatest mixer. "Hey there, I am Iris. I am sure we will become great friends." She greeted. She must be on some kind of sugar rush I figured.

I had to lay my palm over her hands just to get some control. "And I am sure I will be needing that arm later." I quipped. "I am Luie."

"Luie, cool." Iris said and stared up the ceiling at the pogo-stick that had been stuck there. "I better get a ladder."

"Or you can just get another pogo-stick." I retorted sarcastically.

"Great idea." Iris exclaimed and ran off.

"No, wait. I just…eh forget it." I said after her obvious misunderstanding but she didn't hear me.

"You must apologize Iris for her antics, she is actually very nice." Ruby said.

"Um, its fine." I told her. "Say where the adults is, you know the faculty?"

"Oh there are no adults here." _Weirdgirlsayswhat? _

"You mean there are no grownups here at all that looks after us." I asked confused.

"Well, there is Poe but he isn't here to look after us, he is just another one in the gang." She replied. "Here we all learn to look out for us self and each other."

I smiled so much I flashed her my canines. "That is awesome."

"Come, I'll show you to your room." She said with slight giggle. I followed her up the stairs and thru the upper corridors with my carry-on case rolling after. "I think you're going to like your new room. We have already set up your bed and the bookcase your dad sent here last week." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really?" I said, I was genuinely surprised over how helpful the still unknown people was to a total stranger like me. "Thanks, that was very generous of you." I replied trying to seem untouched.

Ruby stopped next to a door, undistinguishable from all the others. "Here, this is your new room. It is right next to a bathroom. Lucky for you hey?" She seemed overly happy as she opened the door as if she was the one getting a new room.

I stepped inside and like Ruby had said my bed & bookcase was already there. The case was in a corner to the right and the bed was at the middle of the wall. There was a glass window between the two.

"I can help you pack up later, now I want you to meet the rest of the gang." The red head said.

I shot her a smile. "Actually, if it's okay with you I would like to pack up by myself first and meet your friends later."

"Of course, I'll meet you downstairs later." She replied as I predicted. We suddenly heard a crashing noise coming downstairs. "Iris was that you?" Ruby shouted and darted out.

The Cyclops must have taken my advice I figured.

I opened up my big carry-on and the first thing I picked up was a yo-yo. Here's a fact about me to remember. There's nothing in the world I love more than yo-yos. A yo-yo can be as relaxing or a challenging as you want it to be. I have played with them for years and are pretty good at them. I have five yo-yos. A dark purple one, a black one with a skull on it, a green one with a dinosaur on it, a yellow one and a wood coloured one that my uncle made for me. Since I didn't have a drawer I laid them all on the window reeling.

I than started taking out my book collection, my second favourite thing in the world. When I read a good novel I feel emerged into a completely new world. It makes my world seem bigger. It is like a having a bunch of pocket dimensions on my bookcase. I mostly own the classics like The Count of Monte Cristo, Watership Down, Huckleberry Finn and a collections of Victor Hugo books (curtesy of my mother).

I then put all my clothes in my new closet that was located left to my bed. After that I dropped dead on my bed. Can you really blame me for being tiered? It had been a long trip from heck not to mention I had to carry two heavy bags and had to deal with easily the craziest chick I ever meet. I need to stop complaining, I sound like my grandma.

I woke up a few minutes later when I felt a chill in my room. What was that? I looked around and saw a small ghost boy/girl (hard to say) with pink checks rising from my bed. He/she opened his/hers eyes.

"BOO!" Oh, boy then. The little ghost moved back a bit. "Aren't you scared?" The spook asked slightly disappointed.

I wasn't scared at all, just…weirded out to honest. "Was that what you were trying to do?" I said half mockingly. "Um, no, not at all."

"Oh darn, I can't scare anyone." He angrily exclaimed and crossed his arms.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"I am Boo Boo." He answered. He then stared me down with accusing eyes. "And who are you?" He couldn't scare me so what made him think he could intimidate me?

"I am Luie, the devil." I said with my tail over my chest. "Do you live here too?" I asked. He certainly looked like somebody that could live here.

"Not really. I kinda live wherever I want you know and this is a pretty cool place to hang." He replied with his hands behind his head while sitting in mid-air.

"That is awesome." I complimented enthusiastically. "Are you part of the "gang"?" I air quoted the word gang.

"Nah. I do hang out with Ruby and Scaredy sometimes but for the most part I am a lone wolf." He said in a cocky manner.

"Cool, you are like the rouge of the group." I exclaimed.

"O yah, I am the rougeiess rouge ever." He proclaimed and made a twist in the air. I don't think he knows what a rouge is. "Nope, I have to go scare some more. See you later." He said and disappeared thru the floor. I looked after him with a smile. Boo seemed like a cool guy in that sort of delusional way.

I decided I had let Ruby wait long enough for me and walked out of my room.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Ruby talking to a skeleton boy. If he was the same age I couldn't tell. He was fairly tall and was dressed in punk rock clothes (minus the make-up).

"Ah, here he is." Ruby said once she noticed me. "Skull Boy, this is Luie. Luie, this is Skull Boy. Luie will live here from now on." She introduces us and we shook hands.

"Skull Boy? Is that your birth name?" I asked with a light chuckle.

He chuckled a bit as well. "No, Ruby and the others gave it to me. I don't remember my real name."

That was strange. Why didn't he remember his own name? I decided not to ask him in case it was a sensitive issue. He would tell me himself if he felt like it.

"Skull Boy is the group's scientist." Ruby Gloom exclaimed. This instantly peaked my interest.

"Really, I am scientifically interested as well." I said with uncontained enthusiasm. "What kind of science are you into?"

"Well, I do often invent stuff but mostly I do research on my family history." He replied, somewhat shyly.

"You mean Genealogy?" I said as to seem intelligent._ That's right Luie, act cocky and they will certainly love you…jerk. _

"Um, exactly." Skull Boy replied a bit confused but not upset so hopefully I made a good first impression.

"Come on, I want you to meet Misery." Ruby exclaimed and started dragging me by my arm to the cellar stair. Skull Boy followed.

I started to wonder what kind of person would be named Misery. All the others in this had names that referred to their attributes. Ruby had red hair, Iris had a giant eye, Boo shouted his name and I hardly need to explain Skull Boy's. Also, why were we going to the basement?

The stairs ended by a row of steel bars. Was Misery somehow dangerous?

"Misery, we have a new friend I want you to meet." Ruby called into the room on the other side.

"Okay, I'll open the door." A monotone female voice answered and the bars slowly went upwards into small holes in the doorframe. We went inside and I saw the one called Misery sitting on a bed of spikes. She was a grey blue Banshee with blue hair and deep dark eyes. Streams of tears ran down her face, typical for all Banshees. "Hey, I am Luie." I said and offered up my hand.

The banshee took it and gently shook it. "Misery."

"So, what are you doing down here?" I asked her.

"I live here." She responded in a still rather deadbeat tone.

"No, I mean what do you like to do.?" I rectified.

"Well right now I am sewing together some of my dolls." Misery exclaimed and beaconed to a pile of stuffed dolls on the bed, all rather torn up. "A family of coyotes came in yesterday and tried to eat them." She explained.

"That's horrible." Ruby gasped.

"It's okay. I am used to it." Misery sighed.

At that moment a tiny volcanic eruption spewed up lava setting fire to the dolls. I have never seen such a random volcanic eruption in my life, AND I GREW UP IN HECK! Misery grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

Somewhat perplexed over what had just happened I walked up to her. "Sorry about your dolls, eh."

"It's okay, I am used to it." She sighed.

"Well, you seem to have a lot to do so we'll be on our way." Ruby said and we headed up the stairs again.

"You guys can continue on, I need to start the dinner." Skull Boy exclaimed once we got up and walked away.

"Okay, see you later." Ruby said while waving him goodbye.

"See ya." I exclaimed to him and gave him a sign off signal. Then I turned to the red head. "So, who's next?"

"Well, I saw Scaredy out on the hammock. We can meet him next."

"Scaredy. Hmm, Boo Boo did mention him." I thought out laud while rubbing my chin.

"You already meet Boo Boo?" Ruby quipped. "That's great, it took him days to introduce himself to us. Luie, I think you will fit right in here." She exclaimed with a nod.

I followed my host outside to a hammock between two dead cherry trees. Lying in the hammock was a tiny bat with black fur, big eyes and one tooth sticking out from underneath his upper lip.

"Hey, Scaredy." Ruby greeted and the tiny bat yelped and jumped on the hammock.

"Oh, oh hey Ruby." Scaredy said confused. He then saw me and flinched back a bit. "Oh, hello."

The bat's reaction to my presence was weird to me so I raised an eyebrow. "Hello…um, I am Luie the devil."

"Oh, I am Scaredy Bat." He greeted, sounding a lot chipper now. I also took notice of his deep Indian accent.

"Scaredy, Luie is our latest residential. Meaning he will live here with us." Ruby explained.

"Oh, does that mean you'll be my new friend?" the bat asked only a bit fearful.

"Hopefully." I nonchalantly replied. I didn't know if I wanted to be Scaredy's friend yet since I just meet the guy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"If you are a bat why aren't you hanging upside down instead of lying in a hammock?" I asked perplexed.

"Oh I'm afraid of heights and distortions of my vision." Scaredy replied while grooming his hands nervously.

"Scaredy do you want to come with us to Frank & Len?" Ruby asked in a soft-spoken tone.

"Um, okay." He once again sounded rather nervous before flying up to Ruby's head and sat down on her hair. He looked a lot more peaceful up there.

We then walked to what I first thought was an outhouse cellar but once we got close enough I could hear music coming from the inside.

Ruby knocked a few times on the door. "FRANK, LEN CAN WE COME IN." There was no answer and the music wasn't quieting down.

"I guess they didn't hear us." Scaredy inquired. Ruby shrugged before opening the door and we went in. Inside I could hear the music perfectly. There was no lyrics but the beat was pretty enticing. Not Shinedown by any means but still really good. I saw two mammoth sized loudspeakers and on top of one of them was (and I am not kidding here) a Siamese twin playing an electric guitar. Or maybe it wasn't a Siamese twin. One of the heads was blue and shaped like a potato but the other head was green and perfectly round. Maybe they were some kind of Frankenstein.

"Frank, Len," Ruby shouted up to them. "Can you come down here? There's someone I like you to meat." They didn't hear her. She sighed in annoyance and went behind the loudspeaker. She pulled the power cord and the speakers and the guitar went off.

"Huh, did we just become depth"? The blue one asked puzzled.

"Death? Are we ghosts?" the other one said. Wow, one line each and I already get that they aren't the sharpest knives in the box, but in the blue ones defence he did frown at his brother's stupid question.

"Frank, Len, there's a new guy here I want you to meet." Ruby called up to them. Frank & Len looked down at us with pleasant smiles. They jumped down, landed on their knees and gave a riff on the guitar. Ok, so they do have style. I give them that.

"Hey, I am Len and this my brother Frank." The green one greeted.

"Hey there." The blue one said held out a fist for me to bump. I decided to mess with him and shacked his fist instead.

"I am Luie. Nice meeting you."

"So Luie, what are you into?" Frank asked.

I tilted my head back a bit while thinking on a response. "Oh, you know, yo-yos, books, old movies. I am a nerd at heart."

"Ok. Well, we are rock stars." Len exclaimed.

"Never could have guessed." I sarcastically retorted.

The twins gave the guitar another riff. "Yah, we got our own band. The R.I.P." Frank said. "We are the guitar player, Scaredy and Iris are sometimes the drummer, Skull and Misery are sometimes our singer and Ruby is sometimes the manager.

"Smart." I exclaimed and shot Ruby an eye-wink.

"Do you play something?" Len asked.

"Nope." I replied. I have never been interested in playing any instrument. It makes it hard for me to enjoy the music at the same time. I guess the most musical I have done is help writing lyrics. "I am pretty good at lyrics thou." I added.

"Cool." Frank stated smoothly.

"We won't hold you up any further." Ruby exclaimed. "Come Luie, Poe lives just nearby." I followed Ruby & Scaredy out of the house. Frank & Len started playing again even before I got to the door.

"They seemed cool." I exclaimed once we got out. "Are they, um…?"

"Patchworked? Yes, but they won't take offence if you bring it up." Ruby finished for me. I was right, they were a Frankenstein.

"But they are real brothers." Scaredy exclaimed.

"Well, I can see the family resemblance." I giggled.

Ruby giggled lightly too. "Okay, we got one last person to meet. Come on." She motioned me to follow and we walked to the tree behind Frank & Len's room.

Scaredy flied up to the treehouse on the highest branch. Lucky flying bastard.

Ruby started climbing up the tree trunk and I figured I would have to as well. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around the trunk and tried to pull myself up. I have never been good at climbing since I have hooves and no shoes and while I am not overweight I am a bit on the heavy side. Plus, I usually live underground so this isn't my fort'e. After a long struggle against gravity I made it to the treehouse.

"It took you a while but good effort." Ruby exclaimed as she pulled me up the last few centimetres.

"Yah, I wanted to check the view so I took my time." I sarcastically quipped.

We went inside and I swear I could hear a quire singing as I saw one of the biggest libraries I ever seen. "Ruby, did I get into heaven? Couse my dad told me to never go there?"

We meet Poe that was revealed to be a Raven. He wore a monocle, a tuxedo and a tall hat. He was very talkative fellow but honestly not more mature than the kids of the house. He seemed very sophisticated but also very nice. I also meet his brothers Edgar & Allan but they didn't seem too eager to talk.

Edgar, Allan and Poe, why does these names sound so familiar to me?

Poe said I could loan any book from his library whenever I wanted. I decided to take advantage of his generosity and borrowed "Guardians of Ga'Hoole." No surprise he had that one in his collection.

I went back to my room to read my newly acquired book. So far all good. While I can't say I made a connection with anyone so far I can easily say I had nothing against any of the people I meet today. I was about a third thru with the book when Ruby called. "Luie, dinners ready." I put away the book and headed down to the kitchen.

As I walked down the corridor I came across a black cat. It surprised me, no one have told me we had a cat or did it even live here. I stared at it and it stared right back at me. I then raised an eyebrow and smirked. _So what if I haven't seen you before, you're still just a cat._ I bowed down and signalled it to get closer.

"Come here kitty, come hear."

The cat rolled its eyes as if it thought I was an idiot and walked away with its nose up in the air. Maybe there was something more about that cat.

At the dinner table I sat down next to Skull Boy and across to Misery. I looked around, the dinner table looked like something out of _Alice in Wonderland. _Ruby sat on the short side with Skull & Iris on each side of her. Frank & Len sat next to Misery. Scaredy didn't have a chair, instead he sat on the table. Flying and moving around to grab pieces of food. Poe stood by a cup of tea and felt more comfortable having people pass him food, not that he ate that much.

The food was roast beef and potato gratin. I know most people try to eat slowly when they eat in somebody else's home but I have never felt so self-conscious about my table manners so I munched down on it.

I looked up at Misery. She seemed sad. Sure all banshees has those tear streams but she also had a very sadden frown. "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" She retorted seemingly puzzled.

I raised an eyebrow but Skull thankfully saved me from the awkward situation. "Misery might appear sad sometimes because of her expression but she is actually happy for the most part." He explained.

"Oh, I understand." I said with a nod and I could see a pleasant little smile on Misery's face.

Boo suddenly came out from under the table and scared Scaredy half to death. "Ha, I did it! Okay see you guys later." He disappeared again. Scaredy sighed in relief and started taking another piece of potato when suddenly "BOO" Boo came back to scare him again. The ghost laughed playfully.

"Are you sure you should do that?" I asked deadpanned.

"Oh, I assure you it is fine. It is just a personal game we play." Scaredy replied.

"Yah, it's all in good fun." Boo stated. "Nope, I'll be going." He disappeared thru the floor taking with him a slice of beef. I was still not convinced if it was just a game or if Scaredy was being bullied but I was unsure so I left it at that for now.

When the dinner was over everyone went their separate ways. I didn't know what I should do. Part of me wanted to follow Skull Boy but I didn't want to see to pressing. I decided I could just as well do something useful and help with the dishes. Ruby and Frank & Len was doing the dishes by the kitchen sink.

"Hey." I said. They turned to me (all three faces). "Can I help with something?"

"Sure, you can hand me those plates." Ruby replied in a pleasant tone.

I walked up to the dirty dishes and handed her a plate. She cleaned it under the tap and handed it to Frank & Len that dried it and put it in the cabinet. I handed her another plate and the process continued in that fashion.

…And so ended my first day in Gloom Manor and if you have too know…yes, I got a crush on all three girls. Ruby, Iris & Misery. There, now that I had said it I won't need to talk about it ever again! Never!

**Author's Note:**

**I know that the first chapter is mostly just set-ups and introductions but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I will continue this story but I don't know when I will update it. Any comments/reviews are welcome. **


	2. Shopping Spree

**Chapter 2: Shopping Spree **

It was the day after I moved into Gloom Manor. I needed to get into town to buy some stuff for my room. In particularly a drawer to have by my bed. Ruby, Skull Boy, Iris & Misery decided to come with me. We went onto the train to Glooms Ville and sat down on some seats. Despite the existence of cars, the train is still Glooms Ville's number one means of transportation. It would take a while to get into central city so I took up a book from my backpack. I always have a book or comic with me to read in case I need to wait somewhere. Today I had with Watership Down. I have read it before but it is one of those books I enjoy reading over & over again.

Ruby looked over at me. "What are you reading there Luie?"

"Watership Down by Richard Adams. It's one of my favourites." I replied.

"Can I read some?" She asked curious.

"Sure." I said with a wicked smile. "It's about bunnies." I inquired and handed her the book. Iris and Misery leaned over her shoulders to read as well. I smirked as the girls' excited smiles turned into frowns of horror.

"How, how can you read this?" Ruby asked disturbed as she gave me back the book. I chuckled a bit at the girls' cute squirminess.

"I think it's an exciting read." I responded.

….

A few minutes later we stood in a gigantic mal. I stared at an in framed map of the place. I pointed at the section that said Furniture Store. "I need to get to this place here." I exclaimed.

"That's further down the mal." _Thanks Skull, I can read a map._

"Uh, I wanna go to that place!" Iris proclaimed and pointed to a cloth store on the second floor.

"Okay, we split up." Ruby suggested. "Iris and I go to the cloth shop and the rest of you follow Luie to the furniture store."

"I'm cool with that." Skull Boy said.

"Good, than we meet back here in about an hour." Ruby exclaimed and we split up.

I walked along with Skull & Misery, no one saying anything when Misery broke the silence. "I overslept today and missed breakfast."

I wonder how a person that sleeps on a bed of nails in an earthquake inflicted basement could sleep at all. "We can get some food in that cafeteria over there." I suggested.

Misery bought a cheesecake and a glass of lemonade, I bought a soda and a banana muffin and Skull only got a soda. We sat down at a small table.

"So Luie, do you know any skeleton families in heck?" Skull asked.

I swallowed my bite. "Yah, the Femurs."

"Do you think maybe…um, that I can be related to them?" Skull Boy's face seemed both hopeful and sad at the same time.

"Well, they never had any kids but I guessed it's not impossible." I hesitantly answered. I didn't want to give him false hope but I didn't want to shot him down either.

"Do you miss home?" Misery asked.

"I have only been gone for a day. It's too short a time to miss home." I nonchalantly replied. I lied. I stayed up half the night worrying that I made a huge mistake.

"Do you have any friends at home?" Skull asked curious.

I chewed on another bite of my muffin as I thought up an answer. "No. I was a bit too radical for the unpopular kids and too nerdy for the popular ones so I didn't get any."

They looked worryingly at me. "Not that I care. I thrive in solitude. Not that I wouldn't mind any friends in case I found some cool people to hang with." I explained.

"Are we um, cool?" Misery asked.

I smiled warmly at her. "Yah, you're cool." It felt good to know at least one girl that would like to get to know me.

After we finished our coffee break we continued to the furniture store. "Do you think we have some unused chairs at home?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure we do." Skull replied. "And if we don't I am sure I can make you one."

"Good, than I don't need to spend any money on that."

We went inside. I bought a black sack chair (I always wanted one) and a wooden drawer. Coasted about 900 dollars plus transport. I got to write down my new address on a contract and they promised me that they would leave them at the house tomorrow.

We had some times left before we had to regroup with Ruby & Iris again so we decided to look around the place. That was when I saw it. A comic book store. How could it be? Okay Luie, maintain your self-control. Don't spend so much on comics. Self-control is the key.

I came out from the store 15 minutes later with every single IDW and Image issue I could find in three plastic bags. I think I have a problem.

We later meet up with Ruby. Yes, just Ruby. "Where's Iris?" Misery asked.

"I don't know. She just ran off somewhere." The red head responded.

"That can't be good." I reasoned.

That was when we all heard an icing scream from the second floor.

"HELP! THERES SOME KIND OF BOUNCING MEANACE IN THE CANDY STORE!" A women screamed.

We all looked puzzled at each other. "You don't think…" Ruby exclaimed before we all ran to the candy store.

Once in the store we discovered that it was in ruin. Candy of all kinds were spilled over the entire floor and in the middle of it all was a giggling Iris with gummy worms hanging out of her mouth. Apparently the Iris I known so far was the sane version and this was the maniacal one…freaky.

The cashier, an ex-tooth fairy was shivering under the counter.

I nudged Skull Boy. "If we leave now we can claim ignorance later when they bring her home."

He frowned disapprovingly at me. "Just a thought." I exclaimed defensively.

"Quickly, we need to get her out of here before the mal cops gets here." Ruby said. She and Skull grabbed Iris in the arms and lead her out of the mal. She giggled all the way to the train on which she feel a sleep from all the sugar. I'm not gonna lie, this day has been pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

**Man, I can't believe how much I love writing this! Luie is sort of a romanticised of myself so it is fun to write him with all these colourful characters tagging along. I find it easy to write in first person is fun, half the time I barely even need to think on what I'm writing. For those that have read this so far I implore you to keep reading because a certain sleeping beauty is on her way. **

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Dear Mom & Dad

**Chapter**** 3: ****Dear**** Mom & Dad**

**In this chapter Luie sends his mom and dad a letter. **

…**.**

Dear mom and dad. I know that I could contact you by phone or e-mail but it isn't as personal as a letter. Besides, in a town like Glooms Ville where everything looks like it's in the 40s phones and computers seem kind of out of place.

It's been about three months since I moved into Gloom Manor and I am doing fine.

The two most prevalent choirs here are laundry and cleaning. Everyone has laundry day on the same day. I found this very ineffective so I do my laundry when I feel it's necessary, that's usually when I am out of clothes and have to go around naked. Cleaning days are a lot easier. I help with cleaning the entire house with the rest of the guys.

I guess you would want to know about the other residents. I can happily say that I am on friendly terms with everyone here.

I never thought I could like someone completely optimistic but Ruby pulls it off. I think it is because she compliments it with her smarts and genuine generosity & concern for others. Of course it helps that she is cuter than a heart spangled wombat. She is a real leader-type too. Even I find it hard to go against what she says. Ruby's motto "Always look on the Bright side" isn't that different from my own, "A problem is just a problem not yet solved." I think I need help with the phrasing.

If I have a best friend here it is Skull Boy. Not that we have said that to each other and really I find the entire concept of a "best friend" pretty stupid. As if it is some kind of bragging right (not that I am not proud over being his friend). As it turned out Skull Boy is an orphan and he has no idea who his parent are or what his real name is. He is one of the smartest guys I meet but he is rather shy, that is until he dresses up as one of his ancestors and he suddenly changes personality completely. He is a talented inventor and often lets me help him. Sometimes I pretend to have a hunchback and calls him master just for fun.

There is this one thing about Ruby & Skulls thou. They are in love and I am not gonna lie, it's kind of awkward. Ruby often tries to flirt with him and I frustratingly have to watch Skull lose all his intelligence over it. I often pretend that it rains whenever they do this little routine. I guess I can't blame my buddy to much thou. I too often act like an idiot when I'm around a girl I really like. I can only imagine how it is for a guy that's been in love with the same girl for years.

By the way, have you ever noticed how all red heads are attracted to multi-talented pretty boys? I swear, if you're in love with a red haired girl you better be able to juggle at least ten marbles while riding a unicycle and singing heck's national anthem.

The two things Skull Boy never let me in on is his love life and his ancestry. It is okay thou. I think we all have things we want to keep for ourselves. Personally I never tell anyone about involvement in the JFK assassination.

I enjoy hanging out with Misery. Despite her sad exterior she is actually very funny. One tip to keep in mind thou is that it is often best to socialize with her outdoors. The ceiling is less likely to fall on top of you that way.

Normally she is very calm, even during the most chaotic of circumstances but lately she has been more stressed out than usual. Apparently two of her cousins are coming for a visit tomorrow.

It is fun to hang with Scaredy. We share the same kind of humor but he is still rather scared of me. Ruby say I should speak more gently when I'm around him but I think it is better I just act as myself. I am planning to stay here for a long time so Scaredy better get used to me.

I sometime spend time in Frank & Len's room. Its nice listening to their music while reading. I lend them my Shinedown album and they liked it so much they actually learned to play Adrenaline (lyrics & beat).

Poe and I often discuss books together. He talks a lot about his journal. Sometimes I point out some of its historical inaccuracies but he assures me he is correct. I think he is lying but like they say, "Never let the truth come in the way of a good story."

I haven't seen my ghost friend since the day I moved in. I stay awake some nights listening after him, hoping to get a glimpse of him but I never do. I have stopped asking the rest of the gang if they seen him, I know they haven't. He wasn't kidding when he called himself a rouge. He is more like a cat than the actual cat.

O yah, the cat I meet the first day here turned out to be Ruby's cat. Her name is Doom kitty. She doesn't act like a normal cat at all. She constantly holds her head up all dignified and can handle normal household appliances. I don't think she likes me. Every time I try to pet her she just looks at me as if I'm an idiot (probably a deserved reaction). I once tried to flash a flashlight in front of her to make her chase the light spot. I got no reaction from her but Iris started blissfully chasing it, until she hit her head in the wall.

What else is there to say about our favorite Cyclops? I like her, she is sweet but she is making me nervous. I always fear she will hurt herself (or me). I think our best time together is when I teach her my yo-yo tricks. In 9/10 times she ends up wrapping herself up in the strings.

Some days here are really boring with very little to do but others are so weird not even Terry Pratchett could have dreamed them up. Like last week when poor Misery got a cold which created flood of biblical proportions or the week before that when we meet a werewolf dragon that wanted to sue Ruby for some reason. After days like those I almost pray for simpler days.

My room have been a little bit more decorated with wall-clock, an old chair and a Star Wars poster.

You don't need to send me more money and I don't have any problems I can't solve myself.

I guess that's all. Miss you guys a lot, can't wait to see you again.

Yours Dearly, Luie the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

**I want you all to know that even if Luie is partly based on me I do not share all of his opinions or all of his traits. I think Ruby & Skull Boy is a wonderful couple and I am certainly not a problem solver. I am more the kind of person that takes his medicine and let the problem linger until it eventually goes away but I like my protagonist to be proactive. **

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. The Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 4: The Sleeping Beauty **

A woke up one lovely Friday morning, this is normal. I started the day by putting on some clothes and trained on my yo-yos, this is also very normal.

As soon as I stepped outside I saw Scaredy running and screaming thru the corridor. This is also, sadly normal. I stopped him by putting my palm on his forehead.

"Yo, Scaredy Bat, where's the fire?" I asked sarcastically. I have never been able to take Scaredy's paranoid worries very serious.

"Oh, no, no fires. Misery's cousins are coming here TODAY." He replied. I had almost forgotten about that.

"So what's the problem?"

"They bring bad luck, very bad."

"You mean like Misery." I pointed out matter of factly.

"No, much worse."

"So, I will spill a little more sugar today. Big deal." I said.

Scaredy sigh. "I can't explain it. I need to go." The bat flew away before I could ask some more. Sometimes Scaredy's cowardice can really get the better of him and others.

I found Ruby, Misery and Skull Boy already in the hall. "Good morning gals & guy." I greeted while walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Luie. We are awaiting for Mery's cousins." Ruby exclaimed.

"They'll be here any minute now." Misery exclaimed. She seemed kind of stressed.

Ruby yanked my arm. "Now Luie, there is something very important you have to keep in mind about Misery's cousins. They have to be kept separate."

I raised a confused eyebrow.

"You see whenever Malady & Malaise, that's their names, are together they create a powerful cold front due to their curse." She explained.

"I dare you to make less sense Ruby." I retorted.

"They create a local ice age wherever they are together." Skull Boy intervened.

"So why are they coming here at the same time?" I asked accusingly.

"They like each other's company." Misery replied a bit more cheerful.

The doorbell rang. "O, it must be them." Misery said and walked up to open one of the double doors.

Outside stood a blue skinned Banshee in a yellow dress and matching sunhat. She looked like a rich Miami woman from the turn of the century. Her left arm was in a bandage and she was holding a puller in the other.

"Malady, how great to see you." Misery greeted.

The new banshee sniveled. "It's great to see you too Misery."

"Um, where is Malaise?" Misery asked.

"She passed out on the way here." Malady walked in, dragging a cart after her.

What happened next I can't quite explain.

On the cart laid a sleeping banshee. Her skin was white as cream and she wore a bride's vail that created a hazy aura around her wine-red dress. A red snake was wrapped around her chest, a squid with a drawn jack-o-lantern face rested on her head and a snail was sliding on top of the squids head. There were also a pair of moths circling her in the air.

Suddenly my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was too beautiful.

"Come, we can plan the day while eating breakfast." Ruby said and Misery lead her cousins to the kitchen, at least that is what I think was happening (my brain wasn't exactly working on full capacity at the time).

"Luie." I heard Ruby say my name and I snapped back reality as if a volt of electricity just went thru me. Ruby had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Saw something you liked?"

I pouted at her not so subtle inquiry that I was attracted to Malaise. "I was just um, worried about that snake." I tried to mislead her.

"Since when are you afraid of snakes?" Ruby was obviously unconvinced.

"Just kick the seat under me while you're at it." I muttered as we made our way to the kitchen.

I meet Iris in the kitchen. She had set the table for breakfast.

I sat down next to Skull Boy and to my dread Malaise. I didn't even see her at first since she was slumped down in the chair. I tried not to stare at her and instead tried to focus on my food but my eyes just kept skipping to her.

"So does that sound good for you Luie?" Ruby's voice once again came from nowhere.

"What?" I asked like an idiot.

I saw that Skull Boy tried to hold back a chuckle. I hope he is as oblivious about my crush as he is about Ruby's. "Ruby just suggested that since Malady and Malaise has to be kept separate while there here Malady could be with us for the first half of the day and you could look after Malaise."

I wanted to scowl, I wanted to be angry with Ruby but instead I did the complete opposite. I involuntarily smiled and said "Sure, absolutely." What is happening to my mind?

I looked at Malaise. "Should I wake her?"

"No, she is a narcoleptic. Just let her wake her up on her own so is she much gingerier afterwards." Malady replied. "Just put her in the cart and you can take her anywhere."

On pure reflex I stood up and lifted Malaise of the chair and put her half hazzardly in the cart.

Misery put a hand on Malady. "Come on, let me show you how I have redecorated my room. It is so good you can't even see any difference." She said as the rest made their way to Misery's room.

I pulled Malaise out to the hall. Once we came there I found myself confused. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't talk to her, I couldn't show her around.

I kneeled down and petted her snake. I have always been fond of reptiles and since my body heat is higher than that of humans they have always been fond of me.

"Sigh, what am I going to do with your mistress?" I rhetorical questioned the snake.

I stood up and looked her over. She didn't look to comfortable in that metal cart. I guess I at least could make her comfortable. I started pulling the cart up the stairs. I constantly look behind me to make sure she hadn't fallen off, she never did but I did notice that the squid on her head had a pair of tentacles pressed against the side of the cart and the others around Malaise's head. Was it possible this mollusk was trying to keep its master stable? Was it always like this?

I pulled her into my room and lifted her onto my bed. She was very light, as banshees often are, probably because they doesn't have to eat. I had to lift Misery once after she sprung her ankle. Malaise wasn't much heavier. Her animals didn't leave her despite the abrupt movements. I have never seen such loyalty in a snakes or mollusks before. I bit down on my lip while trying to think of what to do. I pulled out a yo-yo from my cabinet and started playing with it. It helps me think. I soon got an idea. She couldn't talk or see or move but she could hear so I could play some music for her. I went thru my CD collection but all I had was rock music which I feared would wake her up so I took up my laptop and found a music site. I didn't know what this mysterious girl liked but I have yet to meet a girl that hates James Blunt. I decided on "High". I put the volume on low and put the laptop next to her as the music started playing.

_Beautiful Dawn_

_Lights Up the shore for me_

_There's nothing else in the world I'd rather wake up and see_

_With you_

_Beautiful Dawn_

_I'm just chasing time again_

_Thought I would die a lonely man_

_In endless night_

_But now I'm high _

_Running wild among all the stars above_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

_Beautiful Dawn_

_Melts with the stars again _

_Do you remember the day when my journey began? _

_Will you remember the end? _

_Of time_

_Beautiful Dawn_

_You're just blowing my mind again_

_Thought I was born to endless night _

_Until you shine _

_High_

_Running wild among the stars above_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe_

_You remember me_

_Will you be my shoulder_

_When I'm gray and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you _

_Getting High_

_Running wild among all the stars above _

_Sometimes it's hard to believe _

_You remember me_

_High_

_Running wild among all the stars above _

_Sometimes it's hard to believe _

_You remember me._

As I listened to the music I had no idea that the lyrics foretold the relationship I would have with this banshee. I studied her, trying to see if her body responded to the music. I did see a faint smile so I proclaimed my little experiment a success. My phone peeped. It was a text message from Misery.

_We took the train into Gloomsville to show Malady the town._

_We will be back in a few hours._

_Look after Malaise._

_Take care :D_

I always find it funny that Misery asks people to take care whenever she IS'NT there. I looked over at Malaise. I suddenly thought that she would probably be pretty spooked if she woke up in the room of a total stranger. I laid her in the cart again and drew her out to the entrance stairs outside. I sat down next to the cart. One of her moths landed one my arm and I fascinatingly watched as it walked onto my hand.

I suddenly heard Malaise stir and I saw her slowly sit up. She opened her eyes. They were completely black with a pair of fiery red circles in the middle. They were scary but also very beautiful, like looking into a fire or a shark in a fish tank.

She looked around. "Where am I?"

I became tong-tied for a second. "Gloom Manor."

"Oh, right we made it." Her voice sounded disinterested, sarcastic even. "Where's Malady and Misery?" There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"They and a few others rode to town so that you and Malady wouldn't create you know…" I scratched my neck.

"Right, the cold front. So, who are you?"

"I am Luie. I only moved in here a few months ago." I saw her turn a bit nervous. Figured being stuck with a stranger is kind of freaky. "I can look up someone else to hang with you if this feels awkward." I offered.

"No its fine. I do need to call Malady thou." She stood up. "Can I loan your phone?"

I showed her my cell. "Here you can use mine."

She took it and called her sister. "Hey Malady." Listen to answer. "Yes I am awake now. I am with a devil by the name of Luie." Malady talked for a while. "No, am fine. You're coming back in few hours. Ok. See ya."

I couldn't help but notice how she light up when she talked to her sister. They must stand each other close. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She asked puzzled.

There was a moment of awkward silence between us. I had no idea of what to say. "Say, is that a crimson corn snake?" I asked and pointed at her snake.

She took the reptile in her hand. "Oh, you know the breed name. How impressive." Her voice sounded so deadpanned that it made Misery's sound cheery. As an expert on the subject I assumed she was being sarcastic.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be a smart-ass."

"What, no. I mean it, it really is impressive." She exclaimed.

I smiled widely. "Really? I never meet a girl that likes snakes. Most girls are either afraid of them or don't care for them."

She carefully petted the snake. "I love them, they are really amazing."

"Does he have a name?" I asked.

"His name is Hiss." She replied.

I petted him a little before looking up at the squid and the snail. "And you're invertebrates?" I asked interested.

She lifted them of her head. "They are not mine. They come and goes as they please."

"They must really like you." I stated.

She smiled. "This is Jack and Sheldon."

"Have you drawn that face on him?" I pointed at the graffiti on the squid.

"No, I woke up one day and he had it but I kind of like it." She answered. "I guess you know about my condition?"

"You're a narcoleptic. Yes I know but it doesn't bother me." I replied. "Hey, you want to go to my room and listen to some music?" I excitedly asked.

"Sure."

We walked back to my room. I took the cart with me just in case. I put on my Egypt Central CD and we sat down on my bed.

I cleared my throat. "So, how is it like living with narcolepsy?"

"It's not that bad. Sure, sometimes I wake up in strange places and I do miss up on things but I can't complain too much because I know my sister and my animal friends look after me." She nonchalantly replied.

I was at first afraid she would be offended by me asking but instead she took it very well. I started enjoying this girl's rugged persona.

Her stomach gave a grumble. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything today." She said.

I jumped of the bed. "Come, We'll see what we have in the kitchen."

As we walked thru the corridors I suddenly noticed we were holding hands. Had I taken her hand or had she taken mine? I didn't remember but she didn't seem to mind. We didn't separate until we came to the kitchen and she sat down on a chair. I looked thru the cabinets to see what we had. I saw a bag of corn chips. "I could make you some nachos if you want?"

"O, a devil that like Mexican food. How original?" She sarcastically joked.

I humorously smirked. "Just call me Luie El diablo." I took out some cheese from the refrigerator and started grate some with a cheese slicer.

"So, where do you come from?" She asked me.

"Heck." I replied and laid the grate cheese in a bowl before putting it in the oven.

"So why did you move here?" She asked.

"Well," I scratched my neck again. "I felt I was ready to move away from home and I felt this was a good place to find some friends." I took out the cheese and poured the chips in the bowl.

"Didn't you have any friends in heck?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." I replied and put the bowl of chips in front of her.

"Why?" She asked and stuffed a nacho in her mouth.

I didn't really know how to answer that. While my usual answer is that no one could keep up with me I actually don't know why I never had any friends until I came to Gloom Manor. On the other hand the kids in my hometown never interested me.

"I never meet any people I liked until I came here. Ruby, Misery and the others are great people. Sometimes a bit annoying but I like them a lot." I answered.

"Uh." She exclaimed disinterested.

"So um, what's your story?" She looked confused at me while munching. "Where do you usually live?" I asked somewhat bluntly.

"Me and my sister travel all over the world. We've been to Antarctica, Greenland, Iceland, Alaska, Himalaya, Siberia, pretty much everywhere." She replied.

"Do you ever go anywhere…warm?"

"Only for family reunions."

"That sounds awesome." I said. I found myself staring at her again. I rubbed a bit of her vail. "So what's with the vail? Are you a fiancée or a widow or something?" I asked a bit confused, I hoped it was neither.

"Nah, I just like it." She said and I relaxed.

"It looks good on you." I said.

"Thanks, I think so too." She retorted.

I pulled the vail to the side a bit to get a peek of her without it. Her face seem to capture every emotion known to man. She smiled and her cheeks turned red. Wait, what am I doing? This is must be pretty creepy. I dropped the vail and looked away. "Sorry." I coughed.

Malaise's head suddenly dropped to the table, bumped against the bowl and she started snoring. I got a little shocked first but I then reminded myself that she had narcolepsy. I sighed and took away the bowl. I then started cleaning the oven of melted cheese (cause if Ruby find her precious oven in shambles I will be cleaning the toilets with my own toothbrush) before cleaning of the table. I saw Malaise had some cheese on her cheek so I tried to wipe it of as well but I only ended up doing it worst. She now had a yellow spot on her left cheek.

"Look, after her now. I'll be back in a minute." I told Hiss and ran up to grab a comic and ran back to the kitchen. While I read I casually glanced at Malaise. She looked kind of funny with that cheese smeared on her face.

Malaise shortly woke up. "Did I fall to sleep again?"

"Yep."

"Sorry. Did I miss anything?"

I smirked a little. "Well, Hollywood remade The Seventh Seal, Skull proposed to Ruby and Invader Zim is back on the air."

She raised a disbelieved eyebrow. "Nah, I'm just kidding, nothing of that will ever happen…ever." I exclaimed.

"Luie, where home." I heard Ruby shout, she probably believed we were up in my room. I have to admit I was kind of sad that my time alone with Malaise was over.

"That must be them." I said and we headed to the hall. I noticed that she walked a little bit faster now. She must be excited to see Misery again, or as excited as a banshee could be.

When we came to the hall Misery was the first one to greet. "Malaise you're awake." Misery pulled her cousin in for an awaited hug which Malaise returned.

"Yah, the three amigos are back together again." Malaise sarcastically exclaimed.

"What's that yellow stuff?" Iris asked. Not knowing what she was talking about Malaise rubbed her cheek and viewed the cheese on her fingers.

"We had some nachos and some of it got on her face." I explained.

"Did you have fun Malaise?" Ruby asked.

"Yah, it was…fun." She replied but I could pick up a hint of honesty in her normal deadpanned voice which made me happy.

"Good cause now it's time for you to hang with us and Malady can hang with Luie."

I was a bit regretful that I wouldn't socialize with Malaise anymore but I still shot Malady a warm smile, she seemed to be a nice girl after all.

"Actually um," Malaise sounded a bit more nervous than usual. "I want Luie to follow with us."

I stared wide-eyed at her and so did the rest except for Malady that just raised an eyebrow.

"Is that okay with you Luie?" Ruby asked me.

"Um, sure." I instinctively said.

"I can be with Malady." Skull Boy exclaimed and led Malady away by her arm. "Come, let's check on that flu you got. How did you get it now again?"

"I told you, I sat down on a mushroom." Malady responded which made me a bit confused.

We spend the rest of the day outside. We all went to the local forest, a great place to play any game you wished. Malaise allowed her animal friends to leave her for a while to enjoy the environment. It was funny to see Malaise interact with Ruby, Misery and Iris. Every so often she would ask an inappropriate question which made the other girls to either laugh nervously or flat out blush.

The three words to best describe Malaise would be sarcastic, socially awkward and friendly (I would add beautiful). To say as was falling hard for her would be a massive understatement. Despite my nervousness I decided to take the risk and ask her out.

She fell asleep again so the girls went go get the cart, leaving me alone with her and luckily she woke up before they returned.

We both sat on a fallen down tree. I started to get even more nervous as I prepared to ask her. "Malaise (gulp) I, I have really enjoyed spending time with you today so I wondered um… would you like to go on a date with me?" I replayed the words in my head and I realized I sounded like an idiot.

She sighed and looked down at the ground. OUCH!

"I understand if you don't want to thou." I said regretfully while scratching my neck.

"No, I would like to, you're a great guy but me and Malady travel a lot so I don't think I could date you…Sorry."

"I understand." I regretfully replied and looked to the ground. It wasn't the worst answer but it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I could feel my heart sink. Malaise must have noticed the sadness in my eyes.

"You want a hug?"

I stared at her and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

She gently wrapped her arms around me and I laid a hand on her back. It felt great. She was very soft and smelled like morning dew and old sheets.

We separated once the other girls returned and we headed back home for some dinner.

Sometime after the dinner it was time for us all to go to bed. Malady and Malaise had gotten their separate guest rooms on each side of the mansion. Malaise's room was right next to mine. I swear it was Ruby's idea.

"So what's your favorite snake species?" I asked her as we walked thru the corridors.

She held Hiss in her hands and stroked his neck. "Corn snakes of course."

"Mine is the Gabon viper." I retorted and started nerd-ranting. "It is perfectly camouflaged for its environment, even its head is shaped like a leaf and it has the longest fangs of all snakes. Each one is 5 centimeters long."

I suddenly realized Malaise wasn't walking next to me. She had fallen asleep about 2 meters behind me. I smiled before picking her up and walked to her guess room. I tried to open the door but found it locked. I sighed with frustration. I could of course search up Ruby and ask for a key but I was just too tiered so I brought Malaise to my room. I placed her on my bed only to found Hiss staring at me.

I started to wonder if Malaise would normally do something for her pets before sleeping in for the night. I looked at Jack and thought he looked kind of dry. I walked into the bathroom on the opposite side to the corridor and filled the bathtub with cold water and the sink with a milliliter of warm water. I walked backed to my room and pried Hiss and Jack of their loyal master. I put Jack in the bathtub and Hiss in the sink. Squids and snakes don't move that much and even if they did there was no holes they could escape thru except for the drain under the bathtub which I put a towel over. I closed the door before walking back to Malaise and looked at Sheldon that skittered over her head, leaving a trail of slime on her cute face. I wondered what if anything I should do with the poor land mollusk. I did have an empty candy box. I used my horns to poke a pair of air holes on the lock and gently placed Sheldon in it.

Tiered out of my mind I slumped down on my sack chair. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the beautiful banshee sleeping on my bed.

This is definitely not normal.

The following morning I was awakened by Malaise's voice but it wasn't quit as lovely as you might think due to its worried tone. "Luie, Luie."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where's Hiss, Jack and Sheldon and why am I in your living room?" She sounded confused but not scared.

I thrust myself up from the sack chair and brought her Sheldon's box. "It's okay, Sheldon is here and Jack and Hiss is in the bathroom. Their fine." I exclaimed and Malaise breathe out in relief. "I brought you here after you fell asleep since your room was locked." I said.

"You did all that for me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Heh, it was nothing." I nonchalantly replied. She smiled warmly at me, prompting me to do the same.

An hour later it was time for Malaise and her sister to go (I actually wished I would have had time to get to know Malady too). Malaise and I shared a passionate hug before they walked of. I waited until she was out of site before frowning. In the short time I got to know her I had really made a connection with this narcoleptic banshee and now she was gone.

The always considerate Ruby noticed my sadness and laid a soft hand on my arm. "You okay Luie?

I shot her a smile. Her concern for others can be really adorable sometimes. "Yah, I think I will be Ruby."

**Author's Note:**

**FINNALY! No more set ups or stupid exposition. I can finally just write whatever I want to and you can bet that there will be more Malaise. Malaise is my favorite minor character in the show. She only appeared in two episodes ("Misery Loves Company" and "I'll Be Home for Misery") alongside her sister Malady, plus she was voiced by Sarah Gadon that also voiced Ruby.**

**I know all these pop-culture references is not something the show had but I find it easier to write than the lighthearted humor the show provided. I wonder if any of you guys caught the Daria reference or the Venture Bros. reference?**

**I would appreciate if you would take the time to review this story. **


End file.
